LA NOCHE DE UNO MISMO
by ritsuka kuran
Summary: ¿como te sentirías en una noche puedes ser uno mismo? donde puedes decirle a la persona que amas todo y estar junto a ella sin que te importe lo demás, pues eso lo descubrirán sasuke y naruto esta misma noche ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI bueno eso creo intente que me saliera :b pareja principal: sasunaru


Notas: Hola bueno este es un one-shot que me inspire en la canción de kati Perry que se llama firework jejeje me gusta mucho esa canción, y pues entonces salió esta historia es la segunda que subo espero y sea de su agrado,

los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su creador kishimoto y la canción le pertenece a katy Perry solo que traducida al español

Advertencias: este one-shot es yaoi si chico x chico si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, pero si al contrario te gusta este género espero y sea de tu agrado n.n

LA NOCHE DONDE PUEDES INICIAR HACER UNICO

En un viernes en la noche se llevaría a cabo una fiesta en la casa de ritsuka kuran que algunos pensarían que sería como las de siempre pero no esperaban que ella aria algo como cambiar las cosas y hacer esta noche de las mas mágicas, para algunos donde descubrirían su verdadero "yo" y de otros, pero todo comienza apenas siendo las 8:00pm cuando apenas llegaban los invitados, a un simple pero bastante grande departamento en el primer piso de un edificio de los bastantes que hay en la ciudad en él vivía una chica de cabellos cortos castaños y ojos castaños obscuro con lentes de piel clara, que estaba esperando a que todos llegaran para sí poner su plan en marcha, ¿Por qué quería ya comenzarlo? Y ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? Pues esto tiene respuesta, ella se entero que algunos de los chicos que conocía estaban enamorados de otros chicos y estos otros también sentían lo mismo pero ninguno se atrevía a confesarse, también había chicos y chicas que eran tímidos que no los tomaban enserio , y ella por que los estima mucho a todos les daría un empujón para que ellos tuvieran más valor y poder lograrlo o al menos expresarlo a sus seres amados por eso estuvo planificándolo mucho tiempo casi un mes, pero no importaba ella solo quería verlos felices y que expresaran todo lo que sentían así como poder al menos darles una noche mágica donde cada quien fuera quien sin miedos a que los juzgaran, pero principalmente porque una de las parejas que se gustaban eran sasuke uchiha el chico más popular de la escuela y rompe corazones muchas chicas lo amaban e iban detrás de él, pero la verdad era que él estaba enamorado de uno de los chicos mas rebeldes y nobles de corazón uzumaki naruto que igualmente le gustaba al contrario, ellos 2 se enamoraron cuando sus vistas de fijaron el uno al otro en la ceremonia de inicio de curso, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada al otro pero eso cambiara ahora, ya era hora de comenzar todos los invitados habían llegado ya no faltaba ninguno entonces era de iniciar todo

Ritsuka: bueno es momento de… ¡!iniciar la fiesta¡\o/

Todos solo se le quedaron viendo y así comenzó la fiesta transcurría tranquila, demasiado tranquila para ella todos se veían al uno al otro con algo de inseguridad, unos pocos bailaban otros se quedaban en la esquina solo observando y mas sasuke y naruto que ni una palabra se dirigían , debía moverse o hacer algo que todos se sintieran cómodos y lograr su objetivo de unirlos, porque todos empezaban a irse, entonces recordó que era hora de llamar a esa persona entonces fue a buscar su celular y marco un teléfono no muy conocido y al otro lado respondió una mujer de pelos negros y ojos grandes

¿?: Hola ¿quién es?

Ritsuka: hola katy soy yo ritsuka necesito que iniciemos ahora mismo el plan

Katy: ok voy para allá

Ritsuka: ok te esperare voy a tratar de detenerlos

Entonces colgó y empezó a llamar la atención de todos los presentes para hacerles un anuncio

Ritsuka: no se vayan a un, tengo una sorpresa 0w0 solo esperen

Kiba: no me quedare ni un minuto aquí, esto es aburrido

Todos: si tiene razón

Sakura: no nos sentimos como aquí, además no conocemos muy bien a todos

Ino: tiene razón mejor vámonos todos

Entonces todos comenzaron a ir hacia la puerta cuando todos iban a salir se oyen unos fuegos artificiales y se comienzan a ver unas luces en la calle, entonces todos fueron a ver y que se encuentran a katy Perry en uno de los balcones del otro edificio con un micrófono

Katy: bueno ritsuka es hora de poner en marcha el plan

Ritsuka: ok demos inicio al show-dijo gritando

Entonces prende unas bocinas que estaban en las azoteas de los edificios y comienza una a cantar katy

¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico  
Que vuela a la deriva del viento  
Con deseos de empezar de nuevo?  
¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una delgada hoja de papel  
O como un castillo de naipes  
A punto de caer de sólo un soplido?

Alguna vez te has sentido enterrada?  
A 6 pies bajo tierra dando gritos pero que al parecer  
Nadie escucha una palabra de lo que dices  
¿Sabes que todavía tienes una oportunidad?  
Porque hay una chispa en tu interior

Entonces ritsuka se dedico a unir a las parejas que ella sabía que se atraían, mientras todos se quedaban atónitos a la canción por que a muchos los identificaban, ni se daban cuenta en donde y con quien terminaban y cuando se dieron cuenta solo se quedaron en silencio en especial una de ellas que eran naruto y sasuke que estaban frente a frente no sabían que decir era la primera vez que están tan cercas, cuando estaban por separarse por la pena, ritsuka solo les dio empujones y dijo

Ritsuka: por dios aprovechen la oportunidad

Naruto: pero…

Sasuke: quieres bailar conmigo- le dedico una sonrisa con la que lo hechizo

Naruto: claro

Entonces comenzaron a bailar ellos 2 y todo los demás solo se les quedaban pero no les importo lo estaban disfrutando era un momento para ellos solos,

Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille  
Que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio

Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial  
Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales  
Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"  
Mientras vas cruzando el cielo-o-o

Todos se comenzaron de armar de coraje y comenzaban a bailar, principalmente fueron un grupo de amigos llamados akatsuki, inicio primero con sasori sacando a bailar a deidara y de ahí los siguió kisame y itachi y luego se fueron metiendo pain y konan ;kakuzu y hidan, no les importaban como se les quedaban viendo solo querían disfrutar el momento

Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial  
Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen  
Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"  
Vas a hacer que se rindan-dan-dan ante tí

Todos comenzaron a llenarse de un sentimiento donde podían lograrlo todo y ser ellos mismos como hinata que estaba bailando con kiba y siendo ella misma, o como neji y rock lee que comenzaron a enseñar sus pasos de bailes a todos sin miedo alguno

No tienes que sentirte como una basura del espacio  
Tú eres original, no puedes ser remplazado  
Si sólo supieras lo que te depara el futuro  
Después de la tormenta llega el arco iris

Tal vez tu eres la razón por la que las puertas no se abren  
Así que podrías abrir una que te lleve por el camino perfecto  
Como un rayo, Tu corazón explotará de anergia  
Y cuando llegue el momento, te darás cuenta

Ya se estaba animando mas la fiesta y una personas más de por ahí del vecindario se unían a la fiesta como óbito y kakashi que les daba pena salir de su casa sin sus mascaras pero al empezar a escuchar esa canción, se armaron de valor y fueron directo a ver entonces al ver que algunos estaban bailando kakashi le dijo a óbito

Kakashi: quieres bailar conmigo esta pieza

Muerte: cla..claro

Entonces se les unieron como otros que fueron decolados hashirama y madara

Madara: no puedo creer que me haigas metido en este baile donde hay puro niño

Hashirama: pero si tú me dijiste que querías salir a bailar

Madara: ca..call..Cállate

Si señoras y señores los adultos se les unían, porque no ser uno mismo esta noche y ser libre, cada quien tiene derecho a serlo

Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille  
Que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio

Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial  
Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales  
Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"  
Mientras vas cruzando el cielo-o-o.

Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial  
Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen  
Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"  
Vas a hacer que se rindan-dan-dan ante tí

En eso salieron fuegos artificiales que iluminaban todo el cielo era un momento único y todos comenzaron hacer un gran círculo y a bailar dentro de el, sasuke y naruto estaban tan felices y de pronto que se miran a los ojos el uno al otro y en eso se dan un beso demasiado demandante para el uno al otro, ellos dos lo necesitaban tenían que tirar esa barrera que había entre ellos en eso al falta de oxigeno se rompe el beso y

Naruto: estaba esperando tan ansioso este beso…. Sasuke la verdad me gustas, desde la primera vez que te vi no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza

Sasuke: a mí también me gustas, desde que nos vimos en la ceremonia tu rostro se quedo en mi mente, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarias si solo llegaba y te lo decía no se… no me sentía seguro de mi mismo, pero ahora… quiero pedirte que seas mi novio-naruto solo se le quedo viendo por unos instantes y se tira encima de él y le dijo

Naruto: acepto- y le da un beso tierno

Todos se les quedaron viendo pero ellos ya nada les importaba solo se centraban en ser cada quien ellos mismos, siendo originales

Boom, boom, boom  
Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna  
Siempre estuvo en tu interior  
Y ahora es hora de dejarlo fluir-ir-ir

Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial  
Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales  
Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"  
Mientras vas cruzando el cielo-o-o.

Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial  
Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen  
Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh"  
Vas a hacer que se rindan-dan-dan ante tí

y algunos estaban con cohetes de luces lanzándolos para que iluminaran mas la calle, mientras todos fuero hacia un parque donde siguieron la fiesta y el baile

Boom, boom, boom  
Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna  
Boom, boom, boom  
Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna.

Acabo la canción y todos aplaudieron, estaban felices la música los ayudo a ser ellos mismo ante otros era muy evidente que no olvidarían esa noche por que fue mágica y única como todos


End file.
